Crossover Maddness
by 117Jorn
Summary: what happens when three Fanfic writers find themselves in a place where they can visit and interact with any one of their favorite Anime's and more? And are given the chance to change things for the better? Will be Rated M. Me Dragonknightryu Patriot-112
1. Chapter 1: WTF?

Prolog: WTF?

Jordan Tackett was your average 17 year old boy. He stood at a height of 5'7, had short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He would often wear a pair of Black/Red shorts, with a Red/Black T-shirt.

Jordan was once your average 17 year old…but one day, that changed.

_Jordan's Home_

Jordan woke up to the annoying sound of his digital alarm clock going off. "Damn….fucking…thing…"he muttered as he aimed to turn off the clock, but instead pressed the sleep button, and rolled back to sleep.

A few minutes later, his alarm clock went off again. "Piece of…Shit!" he shouted loudly this time, as he slammed his fist on the Alarm clock, luckily not breaking it, but definitely turning it off this time.

He then yawned, and looked at the time. "11:15?" he said, his eyes still droopy. "Ah…better late than never…" Jordan then crawled out of bed, and slipped into his usual attire. After doing a few stretches to wake himself up, he then exited his room, and headed downstairs. He noticed that his Parents had already left for work. '_Thank god it's Summer Vacation._' He thought to himself.

Once he got downstairs, his first order of business…get some breakfast. So he went easy, and cooked a pair of Chicken Biscuits with the Microwave. Once that was done, he then sat down at the table, and pulled out his Lap-top.

Once he logged in, he immediately logged into Fanfiction, too see if he got anything new to read.

"Ok…read it… read it… read it… Uhh…nothing." He said, sighing. "Well…Wonder what Ryu's doing." He said referring to one of his online friends, DragonKnightRyu.

He went to the PM box, and his eyebrow rose up slightly. "Da hell?" he muttered. He just found a Message from someone named: 'Demon-T' and it said its title was: "Open this message if you want the time of your life."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Probably some guy with links to Youtube videos or something." He muttered. "I'll humor him, though." He said, and he opened the PM.

However…something strange happened. His whole screen then went black. And there was a Number 5 on the screen and counting down. "The shit is this?" Jordan shouted. However, then the number turned from 1, to Zero. And suddenly there was a flash of light…and Jordan was gone.

_DragonKnightRyu's Home_

Ryu A.K.A Thomas commonly referred to as Tom, Johnston sat up on his bed with a grunt rubbing the sleep from his brown eyes with one hand as he reached for his glasses with the other, putting them on he looked at the alarm clock that read 8:00 "Fucking hell," He grunted as he staggered out of his room scratching his short, messy brown hair and down the stairs and into the living room where his friend Ian, a tall black haired blue eyed person with 5'oclock shadow beard was asleep on the couch '_Oh yeah, Geoff hooked up with that one chick last night... wait was that a chick?_'

After dealing with his morning 'Day-After' routine Tom yawned as he started up the old stove top in his dad's home '_That's right... Dad left for Thunder Bay last night,_' He reminded himself rubbing his eyes as he started frying some bacon and eggs for himself and his friend '_Now this is the _true_ cure for hangovers! Fuck I shouldn't have drank those tequila shots last night._'

Placing the burners on warm he scooped some of the food onto his plate and began eating as he read the paper '_Well what do ya know, somebody actually went and did it,_' He thought looking at the front page '_They convinced the government to actually buy something _new_ for the military instead of buying second hand... who the fuck buys a second hand nuclear submarine._'

Hearing a groan coming from the living room alerted him to Ian waking up "Eggs and bacon are on the stove." He informed over the shoulder getting a grunt in return "Hey Ian, what happened to Geoff?" He asked asking about his brother "Did he hook up with a chick?"

"Yeah," Ian confirmed with a grunt sitting down at the table with a plate full of food "Damn what did we drink last night?"

Tom blinked for a second "Let's see, we started off with the usual, you guys had the Bud Light, I had Palm Bays. That was here, we then went to Port Lambton and to Mike's, we had Beernoffs (Beer mixed with Smirnoff Ice), then we caught a cab to Wallaceburg and had some drinks at Crabby Joe's, from their it get's kinda blurry, but I _do_ know we ended up at a strip club because I had the taste of tequila shots in my mouth when I woke up, and we only have those at the strip clubs," He said rattling off the places as he counted his fingers "I'm afraid to look into my wallet, I don't want to know how much I spent last night."

Ian chuckled as Tom got up and clean his plate and the pans from breakfast and went to the computer '_Alright do I have mail, junk, junk, spam, Nana's funny picture, funny story, Xbox Renewal reminder, new game coming out soon, and a shit ton for Fanfiction._' Yawning Tom signed into the sight and answered a couple of the reviews and PMs he got and noticed a PM from a user named Demon-T which read as Important Message "Who the hell are you buddy?" He asked opening the message when the screen went blank and a 5 popped up and quickly dropped to four and continued counting down "What the fuck." Was all he had time to say before a bright light flashed through the house causing Tom and Ian to disappear.

_Patriot-112's Home_

Patriot, AKA, DJ, was looking at his laptop, and was currently on Fanfiction, looking up any new fics that interested him. After helping out at the auto-shop today, he needed some rest, but knew he would have to do more work soon. "Sigh, why do I have such a workaholic family?" he said irritably, but before he could continue his grumbling, he found a PM from a user name Demon-T. Raising an eyebrow as he read the message title, he clicked it and almost had a heart attack when he thought he caught another computer virus, when he saw the screen turn blank and saw the number 5 as it counted down. "What the Fu-" And in a bright flash of light, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Face to Face

Chapter 2: Face to face

"HOLY SHIT!" Jordan shouted out as suddenly found himself falling to the ground. It wasn't a lethal distance from the ground, but it still scared the shit out of him as he hit the dirt, and bounced once.

"Fu-uu-ck." He said coughing. But luckily, he wasn't coughing up blood yet, so that was good.

Jordan then stood up, and took a look at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" he said, noticing his surroundings. Wherever he was, it seemed to be nothing but Orange ceilings, floors, and walls in all directions with the exception of the thousands of doors surrounding him, each marked with different sets of letters.

However, before he could read what were on the doors, he heard a distance "iiiiiiIIIIIIITTTT!" and suddenly he found himself face-first to the ground yet again as two figures appeared over him, and landed right on top of him.

Tom groaned as he regained his focus. "Da fuck just happened?" Ian shouted as he sat up first.

"I…have no Idea…" Tom said, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Someone must have brought some…I dunno…LSD…or whatever to the party and we're tripping right now."

"WOULD YOU GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW?" Jordan shouted.

Tom blinked, and suddenly realized him and Ian both landed on someone. "Oh, shit! Sorry man!" he said as he and Ian stood off of Jordan.

"Ah, it's fine." Jordan said, brushing himself off. "Of course, that depends on your definition of 'Fine' at the moment."

Tom blinked. "Are you Demon-T?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Jordan blinked. "Wha? No!" Jordan said. "I just got sucked into this place by opening some PM on Fanfiction! ...come to think of it, the message was sent by a guy named Demon-T…by the way, who are you?"

"Oh, uh I'm Tom Johnston, and this is Ian Atkins, a friend of mine." Tom said, pointing at Ian.

Jordan then blinked in surprise. "Wait…Ryu?" he asked, shocking both of them. "DragonKnightRyu?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Tom demanded.

"Ryu! It's me! Jordan Tackett? 117Jorn?" Jordan said, causing Tom's eyes to fly wide. "Wait…your 117Jorn?" He asked, incredulously, and Jordan nodded. "Ya…so who's Ian suppose to be?" he asked, gesturing to Ian.

Before their conversation could continue, there was the sound of someone saying: "Uuuuuk!" and then, a fourth figure appeared. This one looked to be about 5'11, with Dark brown hair and brown/Grey eyes.

The new guy groaned as he stood up, and he then looked at Jordan, Tom and Ian. "Ok…which one of you is Demon-T?" he said, pointing at the three of them.

"None of us are." Jordan said, shrugging. "We just got here like you, uh…"

"Joseph Cobb." He said. "But everyone calls me D.J."

"Patriot-112?" Tom asked, and D.J's eyes went wide. "How do you know-?"

"Well, I'm 117Jorn, and that's DragonKnightRyu and one of his friends." Jordan said. "And you did have your full name on your profile, dude."

D.J nodded. "Ok but…where are we?" he asked.

"That…would be a very good question, D.J…" Tom said as they looked around the 'Room' they were in.

It was then Jordan got a good look at what were on the door's surrounding them, and his eyes went wide. "Guys…look at the doors." He said, pointing at a set of doors to their left.

They all did, and read them off as they looked at them "Naruto, Full metal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Fringe, Heroic Age, Halo, Call of Duty…what the hell is this?" Tom shouted.

"Well maybe…Naw couldn't be." Jordan said.

"What?" asked Ian "Well…it's far-fetched…but what if we ended up in some place that…allows us to enter different universes?" Jordan said.

All three of the others looked at each other. "Are you high or something kid?" Ian said. "There's no way!"

"Dude, we all just ended up here by a PM send by some guy none of us have ever known in our lives." D.J said, coming to his defense. "I think it's in the realm of possibilities that we could be able to pass through different dimensions here."

"But, how do we make sure?" Tom asked.

"Let's pick one of the doors that seem the least harmful." Jordan subjected. "Like pick the universe that has the least possibility of getting us killed." The others agreed, and for the next few minutes they ventured through the different doors, looking for a 'safe' one to enter.

"How about this one?" Jordan said, tapping on one of the doors as the others read the title. "Call of Duty?" Tom read out incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you said safe! Not World War III!"

"No, but what about the Museum level in MW2?" Jordan asked. "That place is perfectly safe." Glancing at each other, they debated about it. "What if we can't get to the Museum?" D.J asked.

"Then we'll leave, and pick something else." Jordan said.

"What if we can't leave?" Ian said.

"Well…I'll go first, and see if it's safe." Jordan said.

"Are you nuts!" the three others shouted simultaneously, shocking Jordan. "Kid, you're just a kid!" Ian said. "And if you're wrong, you have no idea where you'd end up! You could get to the Museum, or you could end up in one of COD's battlefields of one of the Zombie Mode maps!"

"Well, we never reached the moon by just looking up at the stars, right?" Jordan said. "We won't know unless one of us tries, and I volunteered to try first."

"Well, take one of us with you just in case." Tom said. "You're not going in there alone if things turn out bad."

"Alright, you are coming Ryu?" Jordan asked, and Tom nodded. "Ya…but just call me Tom."

He nodded, and the two faced the door. Jordan took a deep breath. "Well…here goes nothing." He said as he grabbed the door handle, and opened the door.

However, when they entered the room, they were greeted by a series of more doors. However they were marked: COD Finest Hour, COD 2, COD 3, COD Modern Warfare, COD Black Ops, COD Zombies and finally COD MW Museum.

"Well…that was anti-climatic." Jordan said, while Tom breathed a sigh of relief as the others came in after them.

"Jeez, that could have been bad." D.J said. "I'll say." Ian added as the four headed for the Museum door. When they passed through it, they found themselves in the small Museum from MW2 (You can find it on youtube if you haven't seen it yet)

Tom let out a low whistle as they looked at the exhibits. "This place looks even cooler when in real life…"

"I'll say." Ian said as he faced Jordan. "Looks like you were right, Kid." He said. "I don't know how…but we can cross universes now."

"It's like a dream come true…" Jordan muttered to himself before giving a quick glare too Ian. "And don't call me 'Kid'." He said. "My name is Jordan."

"Sure thing Jordie."

"…I don't think I'm going to like you…"

"Welcome to the club." Tom and Ian coursed grinning.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS LOOK!" D.J shouted from the room where all of the vehicles were. The others instantly went on alert and ran to where he was, and their eyes widened at what they saw.

Inside, there were all of the vehicles that were there before. Only with a few…changes…now they were all not just miniaturized, and were all 100% Authentic.

"Wow…that's new…" Jordan said. "They weren't that big in the game…"

"Well, this isn't just a game anymore, right?" Ian said, and the others nodded.

That was when, it happened. It was as if a light bulb lit up over Jordan's head as a brilliant idea came to mind, and started grinning. "Guys…I just got the most brilliant idea of my life." He said.

"What?" Ian asked, curious why Jordan was grinning like a mad-man. However Tom was getting an idea as to what he was thinking.

"What if we use this place to our…advantage?" Jordan said. "Not just the museum, but the whole Changing Dimensions thing. Think about it! We could change so many things! Like we could keep people who shouldn't have died from dying! We can kill people that should have been killed! We can change the fate of whole worlds!"

"Do you have any idea how hard that would be?" Ian said. "Not that I'm not interested in the 'Playing god' thing, but we don't nearly have the skills, or equipment for that."

"Well, I think we're set up in the equipment department." D.J said, pointing around them. "We can just grab what we can here. As for skills…well, what do we all specialize in?"

"Well…" Jordan said. "My Brother would occasionally take me on hunting and camping trips with him sometimes. Though I never fired a real gun, I have used his old BB gun and even his Crossbow a few times. And I've played a fair amount of Air soft with my friends, so ya…and I can make a few explosives too."

"Wait, what was that last one?" Tom asked for confirmation.

"I can make a few explosives." Jordan repeated. "Back when I lived in Ohio, my uncle on my mom's side had a shit load of fireworks, and instead of setting them off instantly, we would experiment with them in my old house's back yard which was Huge. Hell, I even know how to make Napalm, and I even made a Motor and a make-shift rocket launcher."

"So you really are a Pryo?" Tom asked.

"NO!" Jordan shouted, "I just like explosions…and when shit burns…big time."

"Oookaaayyy…" Ian said. "Well, I'm a tech expert. If it has an engine, give me a minute and I'll have it hotwired and ready to go, also Tom and I are pretty decent in a barroom brawl," He chuckled suddenly "Remind me to tell you guys of the time in Toronto sometime, the day Tom earned his Barroom wings and spent a night in jail."

"Well, me and my brother tend to go down to the firing range a lot of times, so I know how to use most of the guns here." D.J said. "So I guess that makes me the Marksman."

"Well…I'm not actually centered in one area…" Tom said.

"Well, how about the leader?" Jordan offered. "I think you'd fit that spot."

Tom blinked in surprise. "You want _me _to be the leader?" he asked for confirmation, and Jordan nodded. "I would put myself…but I know I'm not leadership material." He said. "But you…I don't know how to describe it, but you seem to have a 'Leader' look about you. Unless anyone has any objections."

"I think he'd be a good leader." Ian said. "I know I'm not, beside Tom, remember, you can analyze the fuck out of anything!"

"Eh, I can go with it." D.J said. "I guess that makes you the lead, Tom."

"Well, what do we do first, then?" Ian asked.

"Well…" Tom said, looking at the different vehicles surrounding them. "Alright, Ian, see if you can get that Humvee too work. Failing at that, get one of the other vehicles working like that 105mm Stryker."

"There also should be a Motorbike in one of the other rooms too." Jordan pointed out. "Ian, could you see if you could get that working too?"

"I'll try." Ian said. "Don't know what I'll be able to do without some real tools, but I'll make due."

"Alright, get working." Tom said as he faced D.J and Jordan. "You two, collect all of the weapons and gear from the other rooms, and bring them here." He said. "And I mean _everything._"

"Will do," Jordan said. "We'll just be careful and _not _press the red buttons. Don't want all of the Mannequins coming to life on us, right?"

_About a half-hour later_

After a while of grabbing what they could, Ian pulled off a miracle and got the Humvee working. They had already loaded up enough weapons and Ammo to probably storm Fort Knox and have a fighting chance of winning.

In addition, they also got the Motorcycle working as per Jordan's request, and made a few…modifications. As in mounting a machine gun on the front while holstering two twin-barrel shotguns next to either side of the seat ready for use.

They also picked out their own weapon set-ups and customizations from the Museum. Jordan's set up was M4A1 assault rifle with an ACOG scope and Silencer, but he also took a Thermal Scope and made it so he could switch between the two. He also, along with most of the others, took a Suppressed M9 Pistol. He also grabbed a MP5 with a silencer and took a bunch of C4 Charges form one of the exhibits. He also took Frag grenades and throwing knives.

D.J took up a similar layout, only he had a FN FAL with an ACOG scope, two Mimi Uzi's, a few Claymore mines, and a Dragunov Sniper Rifle as well as Frag and Flashbang grenades.

Ian had a Set up of a L86 LSW with Red Dot Sight and extended Mags, an AT4 Rocket Launcher, and a Desert Eagle.

Finally, there was Tom's set up of an M21 EBR Sniper Rifle with a Silencer and extended Mags, and a SPAS-12 shotgun with a Reflex Scope.

All in all, they definitely felt ready, especially considering their new attire.

Earlier on, Jordan discovered that they could pretty much 'think' what they want to wear, as long as they have a good mental image of what they want to wear. They pretty much were wearing equipment from MW2 characters.

They all decided on wearing outfits similar to what Soap wore during 'The Hornets' Nest' mission, only adding the Skull-like Ski mask Ghost wore.

In addition, they also spent a while 'Training' using the Red Button to bring the Mannequins to life every now and then, so they could get a taste of what battle was like…however the first time they did it was purely by accident.

_Flashback_

Jordan sighed as he went back into the first Exhibit room as he went for another load of Ammunition.

As he entered, he noticed D.J was hefting another crate of ammo. "Shit…this stuff weighs a ton!" he said, as he lifted the box of ammo, but when he got too the desk, he set it down…right on top of the big red button.

It was then alarms started going off, and all of the Mannequins all started to move. And they all glared at D.J and Jordan.

There was a whole minute pause as the two groups stared at each other, neither making a move until…

"SHIT!" both D.J and Jordan shouted as they bolted out of the Exhibit room with an army of SAS, Russian, and American Mannequins chasing after them.

_Shortly before_

_With Tom and Ian_

After Jordan left to get more Ammo to load up onto the Humvee, Ian was now working on the Motorcycle Jordan brought too them on his last trip. "So, Tom," Ian said as he started to mount the machine gun onto the Motorcycle. "Any ideas how we're gonna get back home?"

Tom, who was busy inspecting the machine gun on the Humvee, stopped for a moment. "I…have no idea Ian," Tom said, and sighed. "We have practically no idea how we got here to begin with, so we can't really do much about it, and don't even get me started on the whole Quantum Theory/Wormhole Theories out there."

"Still…we gotta head home sooner or later…right?" Ian said. "I mean, our families are gonna _freak _if we just disappear off the face of the earth."

However, before their conversation could continue, alarms started going off for a short moment. "The hell was that?" Tom said.

However they were answered by the sound of gunfire, and when D.J and Jordan came running in, their weapons drawn. "D.J DID IT!" Jordan shouted as he and D.J hopped over the desk.

Before they could ask what, an army of Mannequins charged in, guns blazing. "Oh fuck!" Ian shouted as he ditched the work on the Cycle, and drew out his desert eagle.

Tom, who thankfully was in the machine gun turret, swiveled the gun to face the enemy. "Going loud!" he shouted as he fired the M134 Minigun in short controlled bursts.

Jordan, meanwhile, was panicking slightly. He knew that, eventually, he be getting shot at, or something like that, but he definitely wasn't expecting it to happen so…quickly.

As he took out his M4A1, he peaked over the edge of the desk…only for a bullet to wiz right over his head, causing him to dart back under the desk, breathing quickly.

D.J noticed that Jordan was not having a very good time. He appeared over the cover and fired his FN FAL at the General Sheppard Mannequin, killing him, and then going back into Cover. "Jordan!" he shouted, trying to get the 17 year olds attention, but he couldn't hear him, so D.J moved in closer. "JORDAN!" he shouted when he was right next to him, causing Jordan to jump in surprise. "You need to stay calm." D.J said. "This _will _be happening again in the future, so you have to get over this! I know your probably scared shitless, but stay calm, and we _will _get out of this!"

"Head's down!" Tom shouted getting their attention as he swung the minigun overtop of them sending bullets flying into the Mannequins shooting at D.J. and Jordan's position "Ian! Blow the Fuck out of them! They're between us and the door!"

Nodding his head, Jordan closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. '_Stay calm… Stay calm… Stay Calm_' he thought to himself. And then suddenly…he not only felt calm, he felt that he could win.

When Jordan's eyes opened, D.J was surprised to see the new-found determination in his eyes. "Let's do this." D.J could barely hear him mutter as he popped over the desk, and fired his M4A1 in three quick controlled bursts, hitting the center mass of two U.S soldiers, and Makarov.

D.J grinned a bit at this. '_I'm starting to like this kid._' He thought as he too came out of the desk's cover, firing his own assault rifle.

Eventually, the Mannequin's started getting smart, and instead of just throwing themselves through the doorway, they were now firing from cover when the opportunity presented itself.

Tom suddenly stopped firing his Minigun. "Dammit! Out of ammo!" he shouted as he then brought out his M21 EBR and started firing with that.

However, that was when the Juggernaut made his appearance, armed with its M240 Machine Gun. "OH SHIT!" Ian shouted out as he ducked for cover as the Juggernaut opened fire.

As it opened fire, it combed the room with MG fire in two sweeps. During the first sweep, Tom ducked from his position on top of the Humvee, avoiding losing his head from the M240's rounds.

As it made its second sweep, Tom peered over the edge of the Humvee. "Guys!" he called out. "Try to distract it! I'll take it out with the .50!"

"Easier said than done!" Ian shouted as he fired his AT4, and even though it was a hit, the Juggernaut practically just shrugged it off. "This things tough to take down!"

"Just do what you can!" Tom said as he went through the weapons they already stored in the Humvee. "Bingo!" he said when he found the Berretta .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. "Got it!"

Meanwhile, Ian fired his Desert Eagle pistol at the Juggernaut, in hopes of slowing it down. "This things a fucking tank on Steroids!" He shouted as he reloaded. "You're telling me!" D.J said as he fired his FN FAL blindly from cover.

"Remind me too fix my M4 with a Grenade launcher after this." Jordan commented as he tossed a grenade over, the grenade detonated, throwing the Juggernaut off-balance. It was here that Tom appeared from on top of the Humvee. "Nighty night dick head." He muttered, and fired three shots, all of them hitting the Juggernaut square in the head.

The Juggernaut stopped firing. It seemed to just stand there for a moment that is until Tom fired one more shot, and the Juggernaut was no more.

"Is that all of them?" Jordan called out, reloading his weapons.

"I think so." Ian said, as he put his gun away. "Wow…now that was something else, wasn't it?"

Tom, as he got out of the Humvee, and walked towards them, smiled and nodded. "Ya, I'll admit that was definitely something else." He then noticed as Jordan got out of cover, his hands were shaking slightly "Jordan, you alright?" Tom asked.

"I-I'm fine, Tom." Jordan said, smiling "Just…just a little shaky from this being my first _real _firefight." Tom nodded. "Alright, with that out of the way, take the weapons and ammo from those things, and load 'em up onto the Humvee."

_End Flashback_

Since then, Jordan has become more and more use too fighting at an amazing rate, along with the others as well.

Now, they were finally all stocked up, and ready. Ian was in the driver's seat with Tom riding shotgun, and D.J on the gunner's position.

Meanwhile, Jordan settled up onto his new Motorbike. He didn't like its current color…but he decided he'll get it repainted wherever their going first.

"So guys, where too first?" D.J asked.

"Black Lagoon!" Jordan said. "I think it would be a good place to sharpen our skills for our later jobs."

"I agree!" Tom said. "You're gonna love it there Ian, Booze and Women everywhere. But one warning: Do not, Repeat: DO NOT fuck with a woman named Revy, she will _Kill you!_"

"Not too crash the party, but how are we gonna get out of here?" Ian interjected after he shivered a bit.

"Already solved, buddy," Jordan said, and with a snap of his fingers, the door appeared in front of them. It then grew from a simple door, into a Garage door so the Humvee could fit. "Found out we could summon it whenever we want a little while ago." Jordan said as he started his bike up. "So, are we just gonna sit here, or what?"

Tom grinned. "Hell no!" he said. "Let's do this thing! Ian, hit it!"

Ian returned the grin, and floored the gas pedal, and the Humvee followed by the Motorbike tore out of the COD museum.


End file.
